An Awkard Reunion
by ohsnapxveronica
Summary: After four years of seperation, Kiba, Shino, & Hinata reunite at Naruto's all out party, and things go crazy from there. Hinata x Kiba
1. Flashback

**Hey kids, this is obviously my first story so cut me a break will you?  
Writing stories on here are easier read than typed, haha.  
READ & REVIEW PLEASE!  
Hope you enjoy. x.x**

**-ohsnapxveronica**

AN AWKWARD REUNION

_  
"HINATA!!!" Kiba yelled as Hinata took blow after blow of kunai into her legs, chest & arms. "SHIT! How do i help? AKAMARU!" he called for his puppy pal. "ARF!" Akamaru ran up, waiting for orders._

_"Okay akamaru, are you ready? we have to help our teammate, Hinata!"_

_"ARFARF!" akamaru replied, bearing his little teeth, ready for anything._

_"GATSUUGAAA!" Kiba cried out the jutsu and Akamaru and Himself formed together in a drill like motion and immediataly took out the opponent._

_Kiba caught his breath and drew his attention to his fallen teammate. He picked up the unconscious 12 year old girl in his arms and began sprinting his chakra-filled feet back to Konoha..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT!  
i intend for about 5 more chapters, this is NOT a oneshot, have no fear.  
PLEASE REVIEW, i want to know what you think.

xx, veronica.


	2. Present date

**CHAPTER TWO!  
i know you guys are excited for this story, cause i am.  
In this chapter, You find out what is going on with Hinata's life, as well as kiba's.  
ENJOY PLEASE. haha.  
On with the story...**

-----------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER TWO.

Hinata walked the busy streets of her village, her home for 16 years. Its been 4 years since her team of Kiba, Shino, and herself were together. Tonight was the night they all saw each other again. After the team split up, they all went their seperate ways, going on missions and living their busy lives as high-ranked Jounin ninjas.

Hinata still lived in the Hyuuga Family's mansion...thing with her older cousin Neji and her younger sister Hanabi. She was content with her quiet life as a ninja, she was close with her cousin, they always had each others backs.

She walked inside the Hyuuga house and waved hello to Neji before walking to her room. She sighed as she started a warm shower and started to undress herself. Tonight was going to be a longggg night.

x x x

"Come on Akamaru!"

"ARFF!"

Kiba & Akamaru were out on their daily run through the park on a beautiful breezy day.

_'Tonight is my night, i have to look my best for her...'_ he thought to himself. He sped up his pace, Akamaru not far behind. Eventually, they made it back to Kiba's decent apartment. He flopped down on his couch, resting for a bit before grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

Kiba has reached the age of 16 going on 17, and has never looked better. He has an excellent body, and his hair is a gorgeous chocolate brown. Basically, hes a babe. No chick could ever resist him. Many girls have tried to ask him out but have all failed, hes trying to build up his strength in every way to impress _her._

x x x

Hinata stepped out of her steamy and relaxing shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She pulled opened her drawer and was debating to herself on what outfit to wear tonight.

After all, its been 4 years since shes seen him, she HAD to look her best.

_'Nnh..what to wear, what to wear...Maybe a nice but casual pink sundress? or a blue t-shirt and black shorts? I hate deciding!'_ She mentally slapped herself and quickly pulled out a loose purple tank top with black capri's and black worn hightop converse. She grabbed her brush and brushed her purple/black hair. She put it up in a tiny pony tail, and hairsprayed it to give it a messy look. She opened her makeup box and pulled out a grayish-black eyeliner stick and applied it lightly to the upper and bottom of her eyes. She added a Lavender colored eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss.

_'What time is this party of Naruto's anyway?'_ Hinata asked herself. She no longer called him with a 'Kun'. She knew he didnt feel the same way she did, and she gave up on him. Very unlike Hinata, but she couldnt sit around and wait for him to figure it out. Besides, there are better guys out there...

x x x

"God, im fuckin' hungry!" Kiba said as he entered his small kitchen, looking around for any kind of food. "I suppose i should call Naruto and see when the party begins, he was foolish not to put the times on the invitations. Kiba says to himself as he rolls his eyes." He exclaimed, looking for his phone.

-ring...ring...ring- "Hello?" a voice answers. "Hello? Naruto? Its kiba. When does this "All out Party" of yours start?" Kiba asked through his phone. "4:30, BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!" -click-

Kiba quickly closed his phone. "SHIT! thats in an hour!" He ran to his room and started a hot shower.

x x x

"Okay, im all ready, and now i just need to figure what time the party actually IS." Hinata glanced over at a scribbled on piece of paper sitting on her desk. "Maybe Kiba-kun will know..." She giggled and picked up her phone. She slowly dialed in the numbers of her secret crush. "Oh god..."

x x x

_'I cant be late to the night of my life!'_ He yelled toward himself in the shower. He was so busy caught up with himself he couldnt hear the phone ring...

x x x

-riiiinnng- "NAANNNIIII? Your royal Kiba is NOT here. Leave a message." Hinata slowly closed her phone, holding it to her chest. _'He didnt answer...i see. Guess I'll just call Naruto.'_ She dialed the numbers of her childhood lover and waited for his voice. "YEAH?" "N-Naruto?" She stuttered. "HINATA? Oh my god sorry, I've just been having a lot of calls asking me stupid questions. Whats your question?"

"Ano...I-I just wanted t-to know the time your party s-starts." She stuttered once again.

"4:30, your coming right?"

"Hai, N-naruto. S-see you soon." -click- She put the phone down and took in a deep breath. _'Why the hell am i getting all stuttery?! I havent stuttered like that since i was 13...I guess he brings back old feelings, just hearing the sound of his voice. Ugh...'_

It was nearing 4:00, she assumed she would leave in about 15 minutes. _'I hope things dont get TOO crazy...'_

Little did she know it was going to get VERY crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
**SO WHAT'D YA THINK?  
i thought it was absolutely stunning, im very proud.  
But hey, thats just me, i want to read what YOU think.  
Please review! **

**xx, veronica.**


	3. The meeting

HAAYY.  
Well here is Chappy3, R&R PLEASE. (:

------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER THREE.

_'Okay, come on Hinata, you can do this. Just walk through the doors and keep your cool. Everything will be fine.'_ Hinata encouraged herself while standing in front of Naruto's gigantic house.

"Time to take people's breath awa--" "Uhm, Hinata? Is there a reason why your staring at the door?"

Hinata eyes almost jumped out of their sockets as she spun around on her heels. "K-Kiba-kun..." She whispered as she turned a bright pink and fiddling with her fingers, looking down at her feet.

"Its been a while, Hinata, but it seems like your old habits are still with you. " Kiba said blankly.

_'No, its because your a fucking babe!'_ She yelled at him in her head.

"But now youre cuter than ever." Kiba said slyly as he slowly walked past her to the door. "Shall we go in, old teammate?" He said, opening the huge black door for her.

"H-hai." She said walking through the door. Kiba put his arm around her as she walked past.

"Are you ready?" Kiba asked. "Yes, K-kiba-kun." She said softly, now a deep red.

Looking around, Hinata saw the three Suna kids, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. Even they made it. She also saw Naruto chatting it up with Sakura, He had a look on his face like he trying to get some, but she clearly knew it WASNT going to happen.

She looked over to the corner of the room to see Shino, talking to one of his bugs. "Look Kiba-kun, theres Shino!" She said pointing to the far corner.

"Hinata..." Kiba said, looking over at her.

She looked back. "Nani?"

"You didnt stutter.Either its a miracle or it was just an act before."

She gasped, "K-kiba-kun! It was no act! I only stutter if im nervous, startled, or around Naruto."

"So you still like Naruto, eh?"

"NO! KIBA-KUN!" She was on the brink of tears, she didnt know why, but she wanted him to understand that she had no feelings for Naruto anymore, just for him.

"Woah, Hinata, okay, breathe. okay I get it, you dont like Naruto. but why do you still stutter when your around him?"

She slowly inhaled and exhaled and replied, "Because everytime i see him, or even hear his voice, it brings back old memories, From when i had strong feelings for him. But those no longer exist, because..."

"Because?"

"Because i moved on."

---------------------------------------------------  
woo!  
hope you liked it, sorry for the cliff hanger, but i just wanted to leave you guys wanting more :)  
Next chapter will be up soon, have no fear.

xx, veronica.


End file.
